MLP: A Very Merry Christmas!
by kpeacock03
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Ponyville and Everypony is getting ready. Princess Twilight and Spike are getting ready but there are running out of time! While they are trying to get everything prepared for Christmas, They discover the true meaning of it as well. :]
1. Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve in Ponyville and everypony was getting ready. Ponies were hanging Christmas lights on their houses while fillies and foals were singing Christmas carols nearby. Ponies were running towards stores to buy gifts for their families. Ponies were going out on the strrets to find homeless ponies and bringing them gifts and treats for them eat on Christmas Eve. Fillies and colts were having snowball fights while others were riding sleds down the streets.

Twilight Sparkle was walking down the snow-covered street while Spike was lagging behind her carrying 7 large presents. Spike panted as he carried all of them while Twilight was going through her checklist to see if she had missed anything.

"Present for Starlight? _Check!_ _"_

"Present for Fluttershy? _Check!_ "

"Present for Pinkie? _Check!_ "

"Present for Rarity? _Check!_ "

"Present for Rainbow Dash? _Check!_ "

"Present for Applejack? _Check!_ "

"Present for Spike? _Check!_ "

"GAH!"

Twilight turned her head to see Spike trying to grab the bags as their slipped out of his claws. Twilight used her magic to grab them as they tumbled to the ground. Spike sighed with relief as the presents were lifted onto Twilight's back.

"Thanks Twilight! Those presents are heavy!" said Spike wiping his brow. Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled as she and Spike continue walking down the street. Twilight couldn't wait for tonight! She had invited all her friends including her brother and the princesses. Twilight had to do a lot of things before tonight and she was running out of time, all now she had to do was to buy food and cook it.

Twilight was thinking about food when she saw spike's stomach growling.

"Spike, we can get something to eat after we finished shopping. Does that sounds like a plan?" asked Twilight

"Ok Twilight! My stomach has been growling for AGES! So I did wanted to ask you about us getting foo-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Twilight and Spike turned their head to see a red sled coming straight towards her and Spike.

"AHH!" they screamed, they started to run but it was too late.

 **BOOM!**

Twilight and Spike poked their heads out of the remains of the broken sled. They saw three pony tails sticking out of the remains of the sled and heard three voices groaning. Twilight gasped, she recognises those tails and uses her magic to put them out. Spike realised that the presents were not there with them. Spike quickly started to search the sled to find the 7 presents.

Twilight gasped as she pulled the ponies out the sled, for she knew those ponies all too well...

"Apple Bloom?! Sweetie Belle!? Scootaloo?!"

The three fillies looked up at Twilight nervously.

"Um... Hi Twilight?" said Sweetie Belle.


	2. The Flashback

"Girls! You need to be careful! You could've hurt somepony!" said Twilight worriedly.

"It's Ok Twilight, We're fine… I guess" said Scootaloo stretching out her small light brilliant gamboge coloured wings to see if their hurt.

"Yeah, we all were trying to have a little fun since its Christmas Eve!" said Applebloom adjusting her light blue hat that was crooked.

"Ok, why was that sled going 120 seconds per hour?" asked Twilight

Sweetie Belle explained to Twilight why their sled crashed into her and Spike.

 _ **Flashback**_

The girls were at their clubhouse and they wanted to try a trick on the sled. Scootaloo was determined, she _wanted_ to try the trick, Sweetie belle agreed with Scootaloo but Applebloom refused.

"Are you sure you want to do a trick on the sled? What if we hurt ourselves?" asked Applebloom.

"C'mon Applebloom, Lighten Up! This is gonna be AWESOME!" exclaimed Scootaloo looking at the red sled.

"I have to agree with Scootaloo, Riding sleds are fun! I have seen fillies and colts ride sleds and they looked like they were having lots of fun!" agreed Sweetie Belle.

Applebloom sighed. She has never been on a sled but she didn't want to disappoint her friends, especially not on Christmas Eve.

"Alright Y'all, I'll joined you gals, but I am _still_ not sure about this….."

"Alright Crusaders! Let's do this!" yelled Scootaloo.

"Yeah!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

"I guess?" Applebloom said uncertainly.

The three fillies found a huge hill that lead straight to Ponyville. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gulped as they saw the snow-covered hill. Applebloom looked at Sweetie Belle, Her eyes worried.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle got into the sled and Scootaloo pushed it to the edge of the hill. Scootaloo got in and turned around to face the girls.

"Ready Girls?" asked Scootaloo excitedly.

"Um Scootaloo, Do you think this is a good idea?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo started counting.

"1"

"Scootaloo, I think that we should _not_ do this…" said Applebloom.

"2"

"Please Scootaloo, I _really_ don't think we should do this" said Sweetie Belle worriedly.

"3"

"No Scootaloo!" shouted Applebloom.

"GO!"

"AHHH!"

The sled tipped over the edge and sped down the hill. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle screamed while Scootaloo whooped in happiness.

"SCOOTALOO! HOW DO YOU GET THIS TO STOP?!" yelled Applebloom.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT WHO CARES?! THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Scootaloo.

"GIRLS! LOOK OUT!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

Applebloom and Scootaloo looked up ahead to see them heading into Ponyville. Scootaloo tried to stop the sled but she couldn't. The sled sped into town, ponies dodging out of the way, the sled barley missing the colts and fillies. Nearby a filly had just finished building her first ever snow pony.

"Finally! All my hard work has paid off. Now there is nopony that can ruin my snowpon-"she turned her head to see a red sled that crashed into the snowpony.

"WAH!"

"Oops? SORRY!" Scootaloo yelled.

The sled kept speeding along the streets of Ponyville until Applebloom saw Twilight and Spike.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Applebloom.

"So, then you girls crashed into me?" Twilight asked after she heard the story.

"Yep!" Scootaloo said. "But our sled is broken! What are we supposed to do now?"

"I know! Rarity told me that she was gonna hot chocolates for all of us when we finished sled-riding" exclaimed Sweetie Belle as she jumped up and down on the white snow.

"Yeah! What do you say Crusaders?" Applebloom asked.

"YEAH!" The trio puts their hoofs on top of one another.

Princess Twilight laughed as the crusaders ran to Rarity's house. Spike manage to get all seven presents. Spike walked over to Twilight carrying the presents.

"Here are the presents Twilight! _NOW_ can we get something to eat?" complained Spike.

"SPIKE! WE NEED TO GET FOOD FOR TONIGHT! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight ran down the road with spike lagging behind trying not to drop the presents…


	3. The Arrival

Twilight runs down the path, ponies dodging to get out of the Alicorn's way. Spike is lagging behind apologising to ponies that the princess hit while running. Twilight stopped and turn to see spike apologising to the ponies. She used her magic to levitate Spike and moved him towards her.

"Spike, We don't have time! We need to get to the store to buy food!" explained Twilight.

"Twilight! I think that the girls are bringing food…."said Spike

"What? Really?" asked Twilight confused.

"Yeah! All we have to do on the list is to check everything in the castle!"

Twilight stood there thinking. She put spike down and turned to him, her ears lowered against her head. Spike was right. She had been running around trying to get everything ready.

"I'm sorry Spike, I was so caught up trying to make this the best Christmas ever! I think I just need to calm down…." Twilight said.

"It's Okay Twilight. I know that you are _**VERY**_ organised and I forgive you. Now we better get to the castle!" said Spike.

"You're Right! Come on Spike! We have a special Christmas dinner to prepared for!" declared Twilight walking confidently down the street.

Inside the Castle was a beautiful sight to see! The Christmas Party was in the main hall. Ribbon hung from the ceiling, Tables for food and drinks were set up. The Christmas tree was in the corner of the room, presents were everywhere and Christmas music filled the castle. Spike were putting up the last of the tables when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I get it!" Spike called to Twilight who was wrapping green and red streamers around the staircase. Spike ran up to the door and opened it. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armour and Baby Flurry Heart were at the door smiling.

"Hi Guys! Come on in!" said Spike pushing the door wide open for everypony to come in. Twilight saw the guests arrived and ran up to them to greet them. She greeted them with a warm hug and a small chat.

"Where's Flurry Heart?" asked Twilight to see her niece.

"She's right here Twily" said Shining Armour pointing a hoof to a sleeping Flurry on Cadence's back. Cadence gently nudged her and Flurry woke up squealing in delight.

"Aww! She is just the cutest thing!" said Twilight as she kissed Flurry Heart forehead.

"So when are your friends coming twilight?" asked Princess Luna looking around.

"They will be coming soon Princess! We just have to wait…." Said Twilight.


	4. The Party

The door suddenly opened and there stood: Starlight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie holding plates of food. Twilight smiled and waved her hoof to let them in.

"Girls! You are just in time! The Princesses have arrived!" said Twilight after she hugged them.

"Darling, this place is beautiful! And the décor is perfect!" commented Rarity admiring the Christmas decorations.

"Alright everypony! Let's get this party started!" Pinkie yelled as she fired her party cannon.

Soon after, Everypony was having a great time, Rarity and Fluttershy were singing carols, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were drinking apple cider, Pinkie was playing with Flurry Heart while Twilight, Starlight, Spike, Cadence and Shining Armour were dancing. Princess Celestia and Luna were watching the ponies.

"You know Sister, I believe this Christmas has been the best one yet." said Princess Luna.

"You're right Luna, Christmas is about spending time with family and friends and that's what we are doing right now." Celestia said holding her sister's hoof.

Celestia and Luna watched as everyone partied into the night.

 _ **Sorry that this chapter was really short! I wanted to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year! I will do more stories in the future!**_

 _ **:]**_

 _ **-Peacock Studios**_


End file.
